Bleach unsealed
by Meijin Lightus
Summary: au. A world where every one can see hollows. Head captain shunsui. Has made a school where all the captains work. rated T for swearing.
1. OC's

**Bleach unsealed**

 **oc's**

 **ok i'm making a new story but I need you.**

 **I have a list of bleach characters and I need kids for them.**

 **Plot; au. A world where every one can see hollows. Head captain shunsui. Has made a school where all the captains work.**

 **or someone else you want to have a kid**

 **characters you can't use**

 **Ichigo and Orihime**

 **Kenpachi and Unohana**

 **Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi**

 **Ukitake**

 **Byakuya**

 **Ulquiorra**

 **Grimmjow and Nelliel**

 **layout**

 **name:**

 **power:**

 **age:**

 **gender:**

 **what they look like:**

 **what they wear:**

 **Mum and dad:**

 **and anything else you think is a need to know**

 **send me your characters by pm.**

* * *

Name: Marcus  
Age: 17

Power: Speed of Sound- a fullbring ability that covers his legs in dense Reshi, similar how chad clads his arms in armor. This power grants the user incredible speed and agility. The person must train their body and Stamina to maximize the form. However, overuse can caused the user to be exhausted as the form will dissipate. fights using a kick boxing like style  
Gender:Male  
What they look like: light brown skin, muscular build, one red eye and one brown eye, white short sleeve shirt, dark blue pants, black school shoes.  
what do they wear: white short sleeve shirt, Dark blue pants, black school shoes.  
Mom and Dad: Chad and unknown mother.

Backstory:  
Marcus- a 16 year muscular young man with gentle air about him. He is the son of Chad, a very powerful fullbringer. His mother passed away by the time of his birth. Luckily, he had friends to help him to life's struggles. On his 15th birthday, a hollow attack the school with him in it. Beaten and scared, as the hollow begins to attack, a tremendous burst of spiritual energy was released, his legs clad with jet black armor and he vanishes. Even though he nevered used it at all, he used an nature trick to act like an animal to attack, which worked as he killed the hollow quickly. He quickly passed out due to the awakening's aftereffects. After he woke up, chad told him that his mother was attacked when she was pregnant with marcus as the hollow reishi was absorbed. He decided to tell him about the hollow world and the soul society. Marcus asked him to help him master his powers, which chad agreed.

* * *

Name: Atsuko Gushiken  
Age: 18

Power: A zanpakuto named Kagami no joō (Mirror Queen), which take the appearance of a regular katana with a grey grip. Once she activates her Shikai her zanpakuto grows to small round mirrors on its hilt. Release command Reflect their sins. Has not obtained a Bankai. She is very skilled with a sword. Her preferred way of using her zanpakuto is in Reverse Grip. One of her abilities is to gather light, from the sun or moon, to shoot a Reishi slash. Her zanpakuto's true ability is to mimic the zanpakuto's of others, right down to their abilities. The only difference is that her zanpakuto take a reverse color palette of the zanpakuto she's copying. She can only copy one Zanpakuto to at a time and can only last five minutes. She won't be able to copy again for a half an hour. She also has no skill in Kido.

Gender: Female

Appearance: She has the appearance of an young eighteen year old slender girl with a decent B-chest. Her eyes are hazel. She has long messy brown hair, that covers right eye. She wears black squared glasses. She wears a normal shinigami shihakusho, but when she's in the Living World she wears a tea shirt, blue jeans and a long black coat. Height 170.18 cm (5'7)  
Parents: Sosuke Aizen and unknown mother

Backstory: She was consecutive for the soul purpose of one of Aizen's back-up plans. Her mother died giving birth to her and after noticing her spiritual energy was to weak, Aizen left her all alone, deeming her as a waste. Lucky for her she was raised by an old man, who found her. She spent most of her years being raise in the 78 district of the Rukongai. When the old man died of a Hollow attack she decided to become a shinigami.

Also these are a few things I thought up.

Likes: Sleeping, eating sweets.

Dislike: Tea and eating sea food. Especially people, who like monologuing.

Personality: She comes off as lazy, to most people, but I actuality she's a kind and caring person. She is also very blunt and quick to anger at times. She is straight.

* * *

Name: Roku Ichimaru  
Age: 17

Power: A zanpakuto named Poizunshīkā (Poison Seeker) which takes the appearance of a wakizashi with a blue grip, that has a chain with a hook attached at the end. Release command Cause them pain. In Shikai it's blade become segmented it to five rows. Her zanpakuto can extend up to 6 km (3.728 miles). It main ability is to excretes poison gas that once inside her opponents it causes them great pain. Has not obtained a Bankai. Is a prodigy in Hoho (Flash Step).

Gender: Female

Appearance: She has the appearance of a slender seventeen year old girl, with wavy shoulder length grayish blond hair. She has a C-cup chest. She has her eyes closed most of the time, but when she opens them her left eye appears to be sky blue, while her right eye is red. She wears a shinigami shihakusho that she has slightly open to reveal her chest. She also wears a long grey scarf around her neck. When in the Living World she wears a long pink dress with a matching hat, while still wearing her scarf, but having it around her shoulders. Height 172.65 cm (5'7)

Parents: Gin and Rangiku

Backstory: She is the daughter of Gin Ichimaru and Rangiku Matsumoto. At a young age she had taken after her father, but had her mother fashion sense. When she got older she was considered s natural born prodigy at Flash Step. Even better then both of her parents. She decided to become a shinigami cause she taught it would be fun, killing hollows.

Likes: Her scarf, messing with anothers, favorite food curry, and taking care of her zanpakuto.

Dislikes: Any form of sweets, being ignored.

Personality: She comes off as a flurt to people she finds cute, but in actuality she is a sadist. Enjoying the pain she causes her opponents. She is also rarely seen angry, only when her scarf gets dirty. You can choose her sexual preference.

* * *

Name: Shima Hiraku  
Age: 18

Power: A zanpakuto named Aiansutorōku (Iron Stroke) it takes the appearance of a regular katana with red grip and a x-shaped hilt. Release command Break. Once release his zanpakuto because a large Bisento, with a red pole and a oversized ring at the end. The main ability of his Shikai is actives, when he starts to spin his zanpakuto by the ring. This causes a similar effect to his father's Sakanade, but to a different extent as it messes with his opponent's five sense, causing them to go it a stroke like state, if they can't handle it's effects. But this ability only last for two minutes, any prolonged usage Shima will start to feel the effects as well. He is also able to use his a hollow mask which has a similar appearance to his mother's but he only has a line across his mask allowing him to see out of it and a hood that goes down to the back of his neck, with two tassels on it. The mask only last for three minutes. He has decent hand to hand combat, but other then that he is not that skilled in anything else.

Gender: Male.

Appearance: Shima looks almost identical to his father, but has black hair and usually ties it up in a ponytail. He also inherited his mother's turquoise eyes. His usual outfit consists of a male highschool students outfit. Height 174.38 (5'8)  
Parents: Shinji and Lisa

Backstory: Most of his life he was raised by his mother, Lisa. As his father Shinji was usually busy with his captain duties. Strangely enough Lisa would read him erotic manga all the time. He had tooken up most of his mother's ways as he got older. He didn't care about becoming a shinigami, but thanks to the continued pestering of both his parents, he gave in. To his dismay.

Likes: His mother and her collection of erotic manga. Loves eating spicy foods.

Dislikes: Having to fight, his smile, being the butt of jokes, any kind of vegetables.

Personality: He has stern personality most of the time, but he has been known to be a perv from time to time. He is also know to be lazy. He is straight.

* * *

Name: Takeshi Abarai  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Parents: Rukia and Renji

Power: His zanpakuto named Aisuhihi (Ice Baboon) it takes the appearance of a regular katana. Release command Freeze to the core. His katana turns pure white, while also gaining three long tassels that constrict around his arm. The ability is to manipulate ice around the tip of his blade. From projectiles, defensive, and offensive purposes. He also as ability, but it is only used as a last resort as it uses all his reishi. It involves him stabbing him zanpakuto into the ground and freezes the area around him, anybody unlucky enough to be caught in this will be frozen solid. Has not obtained Bankai. He has some skill in Kido.

Appearance: A young muscular man with long black hair that reaches to his back and purple eyes. He also has a tattoo around his neck, that is similar to the ones his father has. The clothing he is always seen it consist of a modified shinigami shihakusho as it's sleeves reach down to his wrist and a white headband tied around his forehead. Height is 181 cm (5'11)

Backstory: As the son of both Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, he had a good life. He was trained both his parents from the moment he could hold a sword. He has also has gained his mother's way of drawing. Now that he is older he has always tried to live up to their expectations, even though in their eyes he has already done so. He trains himself to the bone and dreams of becoming a captain.

Likes: Both his parents, Drawing, rabbits, training, enjoys drinking any kind of juice.  
Dislikes: Being shown up, being annoyed, and especially being looked down upon by others.  
Personality: He is a very serious person all the time, but has a rare moments of goofiness. He also has poor social skills. His sexual preference is women.

* * *

Name: Hideyo Urahara  
Age: 19  
Gender: Female  
Parents: Kisuke Urahara and a woman named Ayame.

Power: Her main form of combat is Kido, only when the situation calls for it she uses her zanpakuto named Ketsueki kī (Blood Key), which is usually sealed in the shape of a green umbrella. Release command Unlock. Once release her zanpakuto takes the appearance of a rapier, with a red guard and cloth that covers most of the black grip. The main ability of this zanpakuto is to lock and unlock things. By piercing a limb of an opponent with the tip of her blade, she can activate the ability called Rokku (Lock). Which will render the part useless, until she use Anrokku (Unlock). Her Bankai is named Ketsueki Kī No Akuma (Devil of Blood Key), but for unknown reasons she refuses to use it.

Appearance: She has the appearance of a slender attractive young woman, with long red hair that she keeps tied together in a single pig tail. She has pale skin and grey eyes. Her usual outfit consists of black sandals, long red pants and a dark blue shirt, which she wears a green coat over it. She also wears a her father's bucket hat.

Backstory: She was born from the union of Urahara and a human named Ayame. She was raised by her father, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu most of her life, due to her mother always being on business trips. She learned how to use her shinigami from her father and Kido from Tessai. As she got older she dreams of making her family shop more well-known and better. She has no care for becoming a shinigami. Just on a way to make her dream come true.

Likes: Working at her father's shop, loves apples, people, who by more then ten items.  
Dislikes: Prolonged fights, people who ask to many questions, repeating herself, and anything sour.

Personality: She has her father's laid back personality, but unlike her father she is casually rude to people. She is quite intelligent, some say she may be smarter then her father. She also known to be greedy and also has her father's perverted nature, but doesn't rarely show it. Her sexual preference is men.

* * *

Name: Umiko Ishida  
Age: 17  
Gender:Female  
Parents: Uryu and a half-Quincy Kaya

Power: Since Umiko was born a Quincy, she was raised to be one by her both her parents. She has two Quincy crosses that let her summon two long bows made out of reishi, but she can combine them together to make a large great bow in the shape of a cross. She can manifest a shield on her bow for defense. She is also equipped with five Seele Shcneider, that she keeps for emergencies. She was not taught how to use a Vollstandig.

Appearance: Umiko is a young slender teenage girl with shoulder length black hair and green eyes. She has a A-cup chest. She is usually in her school uniform, but she does have a Quincy uniform, which is a white military outfit, and cape with light blue lining. Height is 171.67 cm (5'7)

Backstory: When she was young she wanted to be trained to be a Quincy like her father and mother. Even though they were against it at first, they reluctantly trained her. Now that she is older, she could careless about being one, as she wants to live a normal life. She has yet to finish her Quincy training because of this.

Likes: Knitting, Dogs, and cleaning.  
Dislikes: Anything dirty, heights, people, who are full of themselves, and rice

Personality: Umiko is a very serious person. Usually not dealing with people that like to joke around or not getting jokes herself. But she isn't mean to others as she will help anybody in trouble. She is also a clean freak. Her sexual preference is men.

* * *

Name: Sachihiro Muguruma  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Parents: Kensei and Mashiro

Powers: He mainly fights using hand to hand as he is a master in Hakudo. He is well skilled in Flash Step. He rarely uses his zanpakuto Kazeryu (Wind Dragon) which takes the appearance of a plain kitana with a blue grip. Release command Create a deadly hurricane. One release the zanpakuto shrinks to a small trench knife with an orange hilt and a curve blade. It has a similar ability of creating air slashes like his father's Tachikaze, but it a secondary ability were is gathers air over time. Once his blade glows orange it releases a massive air slash.  
Has not obtained Bankai. He is a Vizord so he is able to use a hollow mask, which has the appearance of a round hockey mask, with a v-shaped hole and two small holes on the lower half. He can also use a Cero, which he charges at the tips of his foot. He can only use the mask for four minutes.

Appearance: Sachihiro is a thin young man with short light grey wavy hair and brown hair. He usually wears a a shinigami shihakasho with long sleeves, but once he starts to enjoy a fight he removes it, to reveal a orange bodysuit with, white boots, gloves, and small cape. He also has a popped collar and a large 69 symbol on the left side of his suit. Height is 165.5 (5'5).

Backstory: When he was young he was trained by his father and spoiled by his mother. To Kensei's surprise Sachihiro was quite talented in the art of hand to hand fighting. Over time Sachihiro was able to give his father a tough fight, but always lost. Now Sachihiro intends to defeat his father someday.

Likes: Fighting, manga, Insects, favorite food meat.  
Dislike: Lossing and studying

Personality: Sachihiro is a very cheerful and energetic person. He is also easily excited, especially when being when fighting someone new. He is known to be real cocky and overconfident. He also tends to underestimates his opponents. He also tends to name his attacks after insects. His sexual preference is unknown.

* * *

Name: Tsukiko Kyōraku  
Age: 19

Power: She wields a Zanpakutō called Seinaru Shi (Sacred Death), which first appears as a simple katana with a black hilt. When she is unarmed, she uses her skills in hapkido, muay thai and karate. She has not been able to utilize her Bankai yet, but her father has said this; "If she becomes able to use that technique to it's fullest, she could become an unstoppable machine of destruction.", as he has seen it once before.

Shikai: Release command, "Let us reap." Seinaru Shi will take the form of a large scythe. The blade looks to be made of black steel. The hilt of the weapon is also black, but striped with crimson. His ability, Unmei no Kusari (Chains of Doom), releases several shadowy black chains from the bottom of the hilt. They can be used to strike or wrap around opponents, so Tsukiko can attack with the blade.

Appearance: She wears the usual Soul Reaper uniform. She has tossed the white hakama-himo, replacing it with a smaller, dark red one. Her shitagi has also been dyed black. She has long black hair, which is draped gently over her back. She has emerald green eyes and usually wears a serious expression on her face, when she is around most people. She is a very beautiful girl with a large chest and hips. Her body is also slim and finely toned. She is 170 cm/5'7" and weighs in at about 60 kg/132 lbs.

Parents Shunsui Kyōraku and an unknown female soul reaper.

Backstory: Her mother's identity is currently unknown to her, so as far as she knows, she has been raised by her father her entire life. Her training was handled by the captain of the 11th division, Kenpachi Zaraki. Shunsui of course disapproved of this, but he also felt the need to allow her to make her own choices.

Likes: Fighting, sake and raw chili peppers.  
Dislikes: Her father (for the most part), weaklings and big bugs.

Personality: Her father's personality and way of life has not rubbed off. She is a rebel, usually doing things her own way, and thinks of her father as a "lazy bum" However, she will follow orders from those that she respects, such as her master, Kenpachi Zaraki. She does want to know who her mother is, but Shunsui refuses to tell, subsequently mouthing off about something irrelevant. This earns him a yell or two.

* * *

Name: Rin Hisagi  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Parents: Shuhei and a shinigami named Izumi

Appearance: Rin has a youthful look, shoulder length spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. She usually wears a shihakasho similar to Shuhei's, but usually wears a necklace. When in the Living World, Rin wears black shorts and a blue shirt with no sleeves, while also still wearing her necklace. Height is 167.75 cm (5'5).

Likes: Her zanpakuto, killing hollows, cats and favorite food lemons.  
Dislikes: Training, chicken, and being alone dark places.

Personality: Rin has a kind tomboy, immature and upbeat personality. She also tends to forgets certain individuals' names so she gives them nicknames. She known to be airhead and has a sick sense of humor. Her sexual preference is both men and women.

Powers: She use a zanpakuto named Seimei no Kirā (Killer of Life) that takes the appearance of a kodachi with a black grip and a triangle guard. Release command End. Her zanpakuto transforms to a long black staff with no blade. But during battle the staff can produce a curved blade at its end, making it a scythe, but it can also produced a second blade on the othe side of her staff. She is well skilled in Flash Step and Kido, but has no hand to hand experience.

Backstory: When Rin was young she was the complete opposite of her father in every way. One day Rin followed her father on one of his missions and that is where she encountered her first hollow. Her dad was able to come to her rescue, but hollow would catch Shuhei off guard, injuring him and knocking Kazeshini out of his hand. To Shuhei's surprise Rin had used his zanpakuto to kill the hollow. Unknowingly to her dad when she killed the hollow Rin liked it, a lot. So now she has become a shimigami just to do what see loves.

* * *

Name: Mitsue Hitsugaya  
Age: 14  
Gender: Male  
Parents: Karin and Toshiro

Appearance: Mitsue is a young boy with a spiky white hair and brown eyes. He usually seen wearing a black male middle schooler outfit. When he goes out for combat he dawns a shinigami shihakasho that has two red straps across his torso forming an x. These straps hold on to his zanpakuto, which he has strapped to his back. His most noticeable feature is a scar across his nose. Height is 164 cm (5'4).

Personality: Mitsue has a hotheaded and prideful personality. Thinking he is above everyone else. He is also known to be bossy, as he tends to order his cousin, Kogi around. But Mitsue does have good traits as he will help people in need and ask for no reward. Also if he loses at something he will except defeat, and won't hold any grudges. He looks up to his uncle Ichigo

Likes: His family, Kogi, Ichigo, helping out at the the Kurosaki Clinic. Favorite food rice.  
Dislikes: riding in cars, living under his father's shadow, and fighting for no cause. Least favorite food ramen.

Backstory: After some time into her late teenage years Karin, learned how to fully awaken her shinigami powers, through the help of her brother and father. She would take up the role of shinigami for Karakura Town. After three years she had gotten into a relationship with Toshiro Hitsugaya and soon got married to him. Some time afterwords she had given birth to their son, Mitsue. Karin and Toshiro decided to raise Matsue in the Living World, until he got older. He currently goes to middle school. Through his whole life Mitsue has felt like he lived under his father's shadow and intends to one day surpass Toshiro. Mitsue usually trains with his cousin Kogi since they were young. One day during one of their training sections they accidentally injured each other and Mitsue gained the scar across his nose.

Power: Mitsue is a skill swordsman for his age. His Zanpakuto takes the appearance of a katana with a white grip and a five pointed star-shaped guard. He has yet to learn his zanpakuto's name. In battle he strategizes, in order to take down opponents. He is strongest when teaming up with Kogi

* * *

Name: Kogi Hanakari  
Age: 14  
Gender: Male  
Parents: Yuzu and Jinta

Appearance: Kogi has the appearance of a young meek boy, with short light red hair and brown eyes. He usually wears a black male middle school outfit. He changes the outfit to a Quincy one with a small cape, when he goes out for combat. He also carries two large kanabo on his back. His most notable feature is a large scar over his right eye. Height is 162.09 cm (5'3).

Personality: Kogi is a really gentle and meek person. He is known to be bossed around by people, an example being his cousin, Mitsue. He has a tendency to get scared when things get rough, but he will step up when someone he cares about are in danger. He looks up to Hideyo as a big sister. He secretly has a small crush on Umiko.

Likes: His parents, Mitsue, Hideyo, Umiko, helping out at the Kurosaki Clinic. Favorite food crab.  
Dislikes: Seeing people in trouble, fighting, and birds. Least favorite food strawberries.

Backstory: When Yuzu was still in highschool, Isshin saw he had great potential in becoming a Quincy. Through wanting to help her love ones Yuzu decided to do just that and she was trained by Uryu. Years after highschool she was studying to become a doctor, around that time she had married Jinta. A year after that she had their son, Kogi. Kogi has a good life with his family. Kogi currently goes to middle school. During a training section with his father, he showed had the potential to be come a Quincy like his mother. He was then trained by his mother, Uryu, and Uryu's daughter Umiko at some point. He usually trains with his cousin, Mitsue. One day when the two were training they accidentally injured each other ang Kogi gained a scar across his right eye.

Power: Kogi is a marksman when it comes to a bow, since he was trained to be a Quincy, but he is barely able to manipulate reishi, so it takes him awhile to create his own bow. To most people's surprise he is surprisingly strong, being able to carry heavy objects for his size. He also uses his two large kanabo for close combat. He is at his strongest when tag teaming with Mitsue


	2. The Lone Reaper

**Bleach Unsealed**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Lone Reaper**

 **Lightus: Hi all it's here!**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

In a small town by the sea a giant spider like monster with a white mask on, is fighting a young boy of 16 holding a katana with a white handle and a gold triangle shaped guard. The boy is wearing a long white coat with a hood covering his face so it can't be seen.

"You will die soul reaper, your fellow soul reapers will cry when you die!" The monster yells.

"I don't care because I don't work with them! I'm alone!" The boy yells as he cuts the monster in half from the mask down. "Now die Hollow!"

The boy lands on the ground and turns to the people of the town. "keep the money and use it to rebuild your town." He says walking away.

* * *

 **Next day early morning**

The boy without his hood showing off black hair that ends at his neck and storm grey eyes walks in to a shop by the back door, as he opens a door a girl calls out his name. "Hey Light where have you been?"

"Out." Is all Light says as he enters his room.

"Out where?" The girl asks.

"Just out! Leave me alone Hideyo!" Light says shutting his door.

 **Later**

Light now in a black top with white jeans, a blue jacket black fingerless gloves with white trim and black combat boots is behind a till serving a man with orange hair. "Thank you." Light says as he smiles. Light holds a chain with a weird symbol round his neck.

"Did he buy 10 or more items?" Hideyo asks coming from the back room.

"No." Light says walking pass her holding his side. "And before you ask I'm fine."

* * *

 **Soul Society** **Muken**

Aizen is bound to the chair sleeping ( **?** ) until a black gate opens in front of him and a 16 year old boy wearing a all white clock with the hood down showing his white and red hair and his pure red eyes, next to him are two clocked and hooded girls, one in a pink clock, the other in a green one. "Who are you?" Aizen asks.

"My name is X" The boy called X tells Aizen. "And I'm here to free you."

"Oh really?" Aizen says.

"Yes." is all X says as he pulls out a katana with a black handle and a silver octagon guard.

"My lord X are you sure?" The green clocked girl asks.

"Yes." X says as he unbound Aizen. As Aizen gets up guards come running in.

"Stop right there!" All the guards yell.

"Fools." X says putting his sword away and lets out his reiatsu out knocking all the guards back. "Let's go." X says walking to the black gate. "Aizen let's go."

Aizen, X and the two clocked girls leave.

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

A boy in all black with a sniper looks up. "X!" He yells.

* * *

 **in a valley**

A boy wearing grey clothes and a eye patch over his left eye laying in the grass sighs. "X is making his move, just great."

* * *

 **In** **Hueco Mundo**

A boy in red with blue hair and eyes closes his eyes and growls. "X!"

* * *

 **In a Cave**

A boy in blue looks at a dragon scale and laughs. "Time for revenge."

* * *

 **Urahara Shōten**

Light jumps up. "This Reiatsu it's X, he must of freed Aizen!" He yells.

Kisuke Urahara sighs. "Light keep it down!"

Light opens his laptop. "If X is making his move he will be looking for me, I need to leave here so no one is hurt." Light says opening a site to a old looking house. "Looks like I have to go to the house my dad lived in when he was a kid." Light says as he closes his laptop after getting what he needs and starts packing. "Good thing I know where this is." he says as Hideyo walks in.

"Light what are you doing!?" She yells making Kisuke run in.

"Leaving." Light says as he finishes packing. "Thanks for everything but I need to leave."

"But why!" Hideyo yells.

"Because..." Light looks down. "...I have to." Light picks up the bags and pushes pass Hideyo and her father.

* * *

 **Soul Society**

Head Captain Shunsui Kyoraku sighs as he looks at captain of squad 11 Kenpachi Zaraki and Captain of 6 Byakuya Kuchiki and his daughter 16 year old Sakura Kuchiki. "You three along with captain Shinji will head to the world of the living to find This boy who freed Aizen!"

"Yes head captain." Both Kuchikis say.

"Yeah what ever." Kenpachi says.

* * *

 **Unknown house**

A 17 year old boy with spiking black hair and greenish blue eyes wearing a black training top and black jeans, pants as a older woman with black hair and blue eyes rushes at him. "Come on son!" The woman yells.

The boy side steps and grabs the woman's arm and flips her on to the floor. "Nice try mum." Mars says as he goes to help her up but she flips him over and jumps up, The woman is Unohana Zaraki and the boy is her son Mars Zaraki.

"Mars you are slow." Unohana says helping Mars up as a knock on the door is heard.

"I'll get it mum. "Mars says running to the door and opening it to see a boy with black hair tied up in a ponytail and turquoise eyes wearing trousers, shirt and tie and a long coat, his mother is behind him. "Mum it's Lisa and Shima!" Mars calls out.

"I'll be right there." Unohana yells back as she walks in wearing black trousers and a yoga top.

"Did you hear Aizen was freed." Lisa tells Unohana.

"How?" Unohana asks.

"No clue but Shinji and Kenpatchi are coming to the world of the living to find the one who freed him." Lisa says.

* * *

 **Next day school**

Light now in a school uniform and a white bag is under a tree reading, as he starts thinking about all the things X has done. "X you're a monster." He whispers as two 16 year olds with orange hair a girl and a boy walk over to him.

"Light you ok?" The girl asks.

"I'm fine Yuuki" Light says and looks at the boy. "And before you ask I'm not lying Seta."

"Ok Light if you say so." The boy Seta says.

"I do say so now let me read in piece!" Light yells as he glares at them as they walk away.

 **School lunch time**

Light pulls out a old flip phone making a beeping sound and sighs. "I have time." He says as he walks away as the weird symbol round his neck glows. "Time to find out where X is."

 **At the hollow attack**

A girl of 17 wearing a pink clock is sitting on a wall waiting. "Where is he!"

"Looking for me Hollow?" Light asks wearing his long coat and hood.

"Hollow? now that's just mean Lighty." The girl says laughing.

"Dawn!" Light growls as the girl takes her clock off showing her green hair and pink eyes, she is wearing red jeans, black fingerless gloves, a blue top and black boots, she also has a sword at her side.

"Why you growling?" She asks.

"Why!" Light yells pulling his sword out. "WHY! You know why!"

"Oh Lighty you mad?" She Asks laughing.

"Be reborn in flames, Regashī!" Light yells running his hand over his katana turning it in to a big sword with a white handle leading up to the back of a dragon head with the blade coming from the closed mouth, the blade has grown bigger and wider and the blade now being gold.

"Oh your shikai!" Dawn says happily as she smiles and pulls her sword out and attacks Light, who blocks.

"Where is X!" Light yells as he jumps back.

"I can't tell you where master X is. "Dawn smiles as he attacks Light.

"Tell me!" Light says as he blocks.

"Nope." Dawn says laughing as he cuts Light's left leg and then his chest when he looks down.

"Damn it!" Light yells backing away and falling over.

"Now die Lighty." Dawn says smiling.

"Bring ruin KodaiSenshi!" A 17 year old boy with spiking black hair and greenish blue eyes wearing a Soul Reaper uniform without sleeves appears and brings a red handled claymore with a dark grey blade down on Dawn, but Dawn jumps away.

"Bloom HanaShojo!" A girl with long black hair and light grey eyes wearing a soul reaper uniform with a white scarf round her neck, as yellow balls of pollen blocking Dawn's way out.

"What the! Who are you!" Dawn yells.

"Mars Zaraki." The boy says.

"Sakura Kuchiki." The girl says.

"No!" Dawn says as she runs away."

"Where is he DAWN!" Light yells as he passes out.

* * *

 **Lightus: That's all guys! This was chapter one of Bleach unsealed. Now for the Shikai's in this chapter!**

 **OC,Light: My Zanpakutō name is Regashī meaning legacy in Japanese.**

 **Mars: My Zanpakutō name is KodaiSenshi meaning ancient warrior in Japanese.**

 **Sakura: My** **Zanpakutō name is HanaShojo meaning flower maiden in Japanese.**

 **Lightus: Now read, enjoy and review.**

 **Kenpatchi: or I will find you and fight you!**


	3. Past

**Bleach Unsealed**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Past**

 **Lightus: hi all!**

 **Mars: Past? Wonder what this could be about?**

 **Lightus: Shut up!**

* * *

 **Normal POV (8 years ago)**

Two young boys of 8 are under a tree talking , one boy has black hair and storm grey eyes wearing black and gold, the other boy has white and red hair with pure red eyes and wearing white and red. "So who would win? Me or one of the masters?" The boy in white asks the one in black.

"Are you joking! One of the masters! But..." The one in black says laughing.

"But what, why are you laughing?" The one in white asks.

"If we worked as a team we could beat them, because we are like brothers my friend." The one in black smiles.

"Yeah with our zanpakutos." The other one says.

"You two couldn't beat any of the masters!" A girl voice says as a girl of 8 with green hair and pink eyes and wearing all pink walks over as another girl of 8 with red hair and blue eyes wearing all green drops from the tree.

"Dawn is right you two, like always." The girl in green says.

"Rose, Dawn isn't always right." The boy in black says.

"You saying your girlfriend is always wrong then?" The boy in white says.

"No X I'm not." The boy in black says.

"It sure sounded like it Light." X says.

"I said Dawn isn't always right I never said she is never right." Light says as Rose goes over and sits next to X.

"Rose, X stop getting Light mad remember he is the only one out of us with two zanpakutos." Dawn says sitting next to Light and smiles.

"True." Rose says.

"But Light doesn't even have Bankai with one of them!" X says laughing.

"Do too!" Light yells.

"Prove it!" X and Rose says.

"Fine!" Light says getting up and pulling out Regashī. "Ban..."

"This should be good." X says.

"Kai!" Light yells.

* * *

 **Time skip 2 years later**

10 year old Light, X, Rose and Dawn are now all wearing soul reaper uniforms but in their colours, black and gold for Light, white and red for X, pink for Dawn and green for Rose, but the uniforms all has a dragon symbol on them.

"We did it guys! We mastered it!" Dawn yells happily.

"We mastered our zanpakutos, we mastered bankai." Rose says hugging X.

"Yeah, now we have the power to do anything." X says with a weird smile on his face.

Light just laughs and shakes his head. "You three are all so happy it's funny."

"Your face is funny Light!" X says laughing.

"Still using that line then X after 3 years?" Light says making all four of them laugh.

"Guys we should go and party!" Dawn yells making Light, X and Rose laugh more.

"Come on then Dawn lets go and 'party'." Light says as they all starts walking.

"We still have a year left here at the Dragon Zanpakuto Temple." Rose says.

"Yeah and it will be fun." X says keeping up that weird smile.

* * *

 **Time skip 1 year later Light's POV (A/N: get ready for some dark S**T!)#**

Hollows everywhere is all we can see, just the six of us.

"Who would do this!" A boy of 7 called Sam asks me.

"I don't know but I'll find out!" I say to him as a hand grabs mine.

"No Light we will." Dawn says smiling.

"Dawn is right Light, Rose and I will help you as always." X Says smiling a bit weird.

"Right! Dawn Pick up Sam I'll get Duke." I tell Dawn as I pick up Sam's twin brother Duke. "X, Rose cover our backs!"

"Right!" X and Rose says pulling out their zanpakutos, X's is a red handled katana with a X shaped guard, and Rose's is a green handled Wakizashi with a flower shaped guard.

We near a clearing but are blocked by 50 Hollows. "I've got this." I put Duke down. "Everyone behind me!" I say as I hold my hand to the sky. "The king who rule the sky above rain down your judgment, Hadō number 8000, SoraKinguHantei!" I yell out as lighting rains down on all the Hollows as I pick up Duke and we all run pass.

"Are we going to make it?" Sam asks Dawn as more Hollows appears trapping us.

"Light! You better have a plan!" Dawn yells.

"Mr X! Look out!" Sam yells as a Hollow goes to attack X.

"Down boy." X says laughs as the Hollow stops.

"X what have you done!" I yell as Dawn and I put Sam and Duke down.

"I am doing what people with power do! Rule over all with force!" X says laughing.

"Rose why are you still standing next to him?" Dawn asks Rose before her eyes go wide." No Rose you couldn't have, you knew didn't you?"

"Of course I knew Dawn. For I am to be Queen!" Rose says smiling like a madwoman.

"Your both mad!" I Yell at X and Rose. "Dawn get Duke and Sam away from here!" I yell as X grabs Sam and Duke.

"No!" Dawn yells.

"I'll turn them later." X says opening a gate and pushing Sam and Duke in it.

"Turn?" Dawn asks.

"Oh yes, X has the power to turn others in to Hollows!" Rose says happily.

"You monster!" I yell as I pull a zanpakuto with a black handle and a sliver octagon guard. "Let your darkness grow, Bōkyaku!" The zanpakuto becomes a pure black halberd.

"Light I've got your back!" Dawn tells me pulling her purple handled Nodachi with a half moon like guard. "I summon you, Bahamūto!" The zanpakuto becomes a double ended lance with one lance blade being a dragon tail and the other one being the dragons head.

"Bahamūto and Bokyaku. A dark zanpakuto and a dark dragon zanpakuto is that all you got?" X laughs. "Rose will you?"

"Of course X" Rose says as she turns in to a rose (the flower) looking Hollow.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Light and Dawn stand side by side facing off Hollow Rose. "Rose why!" Dawn yells as Rose attacks and Light blocks.

"Dawn don't let your guard down!" Light yells.

"Right!" Dawn says as Rose knocks Dawn in to a tree, taking Dawn out of the fight.

"DAWN!" Light yells as his halberd glows black. "You'll pay! Jigoku Gēto!" Light yells as he send black energy at Rose.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! X SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rose yells as the energy eats her.

"ROSE!" X yells as he walks to Dawn. "You kill Rose!"

"I didn't want to, but I had to!" Light yells.

X picks up Bahamūto in its sealed form and impales Light's arm that is holding Bōkyaku making Light let go of it. "I'll take that!" X says picking up Bōkyaku back in its sealed form. "And I will turn Dawn as you watch!" X says picking up Dawn and kisses her as Hollow powers go in to Dawn and lets her go.

"Dawn!" Light yells.

"L...light r...run!" Dawn yells as she starts becoming a hollow.

"NO!" Light yells as Dawn becomes a black dragon like Hollow.

"L...light...help!" Dawn cries as the mask starts to appear.

"Dawn!" Light yells as he tries to get up but can't.

"L...L..I...g...gh...t" Dawn cries out as the mask has almost fully appeared on her face her mouth and eyes the only things not covered.

"X stop this!" Light yells.

"Lighty killed Rose, Lighty is a monster!" Dawn says as she is now a full hollow and impales Light in the chest.

"D...dawn!" Light says coughing up blood.

Dawn removes her clawed hand and walks over to X and hugs him "Master X".

"Leave him Dawn he will be dead soon." X says opening a gate. "Light we could of been kings."

"Burn in hell X!" Light says trying to get up but coughs up blood.

"Light you were like a brother to me but if you not with me you're my enemy." X says sadly then laughs as he smiles darkly. "You won't live unless you use him." X says as him and Dawn enters the gate.

"D...draco..." Light says coughing up blood. "...I ne...ed...y...o...ur...ma...s..k..." Light says as a dragon Hollow mask appears on his face. Light garbs Bahamūto and pulls it arm and gets up and takes the mask off. "Thanks Draco, I'll save Dawn with Bahamūto!" Light says as he walks away. "I need to let Dawn's family know!"

* * *

 **Back to 16 year old light Normal POV**

Light is laying on a bed with Unohana tending his wounds.

"Dawn I'll save you, I'll bring you back to normal." A passed out Light says.

"Mars! Get here now" Unohana calls out as Mars runs in.

"Yes mum?" He asks.

"His wounds are all healed with out me doing a thing." Unohana tells Mars as Light starts to move.

"Sakura he is waking up!" Mars calls out as Sakura runs in.

Light sits up as Sakura sits on the end of the bed. "Are you ok?" She asks.

Unohana looks at Light. /It can't be.../ Unahana thinks.

"Mum you ok?" Mars asks.

"I'm fine." She tells him. "Young man what's your name?" She asks Light.

"Light" He tells her.

"Your last name?" She asks.

"Densetsu, why?" Light says.

"No reason." Unohana says as she walks away.

"You're soul reapers aren't you?" Light asks Mars and Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Kuchiki, my father is the captain of the squad 6 Byakuya Kuchiki." Sakura says.

"And I'm Mars Zaraki the son of Unohana Zaraki the first Kenpachi and Kenpachi Zaraki the captain of squad 11." Mars says.

"Nice to meet you two." Light says getting up and walks out.

* * *

 **In the cave from chapter 1**

A large and muscular man with short-cut red hair and a spiky orange Mohawk wearing a green sleeveless shirt, black pants and large headphones around his neck is sitting down waiting for someone. "Where is he?" The man asks, as a 16 year old boy with fire red hair and cold yellow eyes, wearing green pants, a red top under a long blue coat, he has black combat boots on as well. "There you are Dan." The man says.

"I was working out sorry Koga." Dan says.

"Oh really? You looked mad when you left before." Koga says.

"I sensed him." Dan growls.

"That X guy who attacked you and Dracoeon (Draco-e-on)when you were 11?" Koga asks.

"Yes." Is all Dan says.

"I guess we need to find that Light guy you talked about then?" Koga asks.

"Yes Koga I mean master, but I don't know where he is." Dan says.

"Dan I am not your master any more." Koga says.

"Right. Also we will need to find Pip, Mark and Schwarz on the way because we all need to meet to take X down all five of us." Dan smiles.

* * *

 **With the black wearing 17 year old with the snipers**

"Off to find Light then." The boy says pulling the hood of his clock down showing his sliver eyes and blonde hair. "Don't worry Light Schwarz Hunter the last of the Hunter clan is on his way." Schwarz says walking away and disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

 **In the valley from chapter 1**

The boy in all grey picks up a black and grey hat. **(A/N: Likes Pip's from Hellsting)** "If X is making his move then so will us five." He says as he gets up as a black gate opens in the sky and the boy with red and blue hair and red wolf like eyes walks out and smiles at the eye patch boy. "Right Mark?" The eye patch boy asks Mark.

"Yes Pip it is." Mark says smiling.

"Let's move out then Mark." Pip says walking away as Mark follows.

* * *

 **Back at Light's house**

Light lays on his bed looking at a box on the wall. "We'll save Dawn don't worry."

A girl's voice is heard. "I know Light I miss my master."

"I know you miss Dawn, Bahamūto." Light says.

Light looks at his phone to see 3 texts.

 _'On way, may the shadows look over you. S'_

 _'We're coming god speed. P &M, PS. M told me to tell you to be safe.'_

 _'I'm coming and X will die. D'_

"God speed to all of you guys as well." Light says.

* * *

 **Zaraki house**

Mars is talking with his father "Dad, mum want weird when that Light said his last name was Densetsu." Mars says.

"Densetsu you say son, never heard of it." Kenpachi says.

"Oh." Mars says. "Dad I'm going out." Mars leaves.

* * *

 **With Light, Sakura and Mars**

"So what do you know about X then Light?" Mars asks.

"He was once my friend." Light says.

"Your friend?" Sakura asks.

"Yes and I don't want to talk about it." Light says.

* * *

 **X's hideout, prison**

In a cell a 17 year old boy with white hair and purple eyes wearing only prison pants, no top or shoes. "Let me out!" the prisoner yells.

A hollow walks past. "Shut up Quincy!"

"My name is Dante not Quincy! Even if I am a Quincy." Dante says.

"And I said shut up Quincy!" The Hollow yells.

* * *

 **With Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and their kids**

"I don't see why we are needed to be here when my Kuro and your and Nelliel's Luna are both 16." Ulquiorra says to Grimmjow, as two girls are talking one looks just like Ulquiorra but without a mask or broken mask wearing all black, the other girl has short light green hair and light blue eyes with the same green lines under her eyes as Grimmjow, the black hair girl is Kuro Cifer and the green hair girl is Luna Jaegerjaquez. The girls look at their dads. "I think their going to fight." Kuro says.

"Dad mum wants us back soon remember." Luna says and gets up. Grimmjow and Luna leave.

* * *

 **Back at Light's house**

Light sighs as he looks at a scrap of paper with a code on it and is drinking some coffee but spits it out when he works out the code. "SHIT!" Light says getting up and running to his phone, sending a texts to the last four numbers. 'X is going to attack and destroy Soul Society! GET HERE AS SOON AS YOU CAN!'

* * *

 **Lightus: That's all guys we know who the first three numbers are but who is the fourth. now for the Japanese words!**

 **OC,Light: SoraKinguHantei means Sky King Judgment, Bōkyaku means Oblivion, Jigoku Gēto means Hell Gate and Densetsu means Legend.**

 **Dawn: Bahamūto means Bahamut.**

 **Kenpachi: Now read and review or I'll find you and fight you again!**


	4. Attack

**Bleach Unsealed**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Attack**

 **Light: hi all! On with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Normal POV Light's house**

Light is waiting for texts back.

 _'I'll tell the others, Hideyo.'_

 _'I'll be there soon, D.'_

"Thank god." Light sighs as he texts Hideyo telling her to get every one to the shop, and then tells this D to go there.

* * *

 **Urahara shop**

Kisuke Urahara is waiting out front with Hideyo as Light appears. "Everyone is here Light." Kisuke says.

"Even a boy with a long blue coat?" Light asks.

"No who is that?" Hideyo asks as Dan and Koga walks over.

"Never mind." Light says smiling as he walks to Dan and fist bumps him.

"Light." Dan says.

"Dan good to see you again and whose your friend?" Light asks.

"This is Koga." Dan says

"Wait you're both bounts." Kisuke says.

"Yes let's just get going." Koga says as they all walk in to the shop.

"Light what about S, P and M?" Dan asks.

"Won't make it in time but some people will stay here." Light says.

"In case X sends hollows here?" Dan asks.

"Yes." Light says.

"Who will be staying?" Kisuke asks.

"You and Hideyo, along with the Kurosaki's and some others." Light says.

"You really planed this out Light, wow." Hideyo says.

"I'm a good planer." Light says. "Kisuke get the gate ready."

"Right but who is going?" Kisuke asks.

"Me, Dan, Koga, Mars, Kenpachi, Sakura, Byakuya, Shade and Yoruichi." Light says as the get to the underground training room with Mars, Kenpachi, Sakura, Byakuya, Shade, Yoruichi, Uryu, a girl with shoulder length black hair and green eyes in a white military outfit, and a cape with light blue lining, Chad and a boy with light brown skin, a muscular build, one red eye and one brown eye and wearing a white short sleeve shirt, Dark blue pants, black school shoes.

"Is everyone here?" Light asks. "Wait where's the three Kurosaki kids?"

"Seta and Yuuki said they weren't need here so are on look out for hollows." the boy with Chad says.

"Right thanks Marcus." Light says. "Kisuke get that gate open!"

"But you're not ready Light." Kisuke says.

"Right." Light says pulling a coin out and hits himself in the chest with it making his body glow. As the glow disappears Light is now wearing a black and gold soul reaper uniform with a dragon symbol on it." "Ready now open it!"

A girl with Yoruichi's skin colour, gold eyes and purple hair (Yoruichi's hair is purple right? making Shade's hair purple.) but the hair is done like Sui-Feng, the girl is wearing a black version of what Yoruichi wears, walks to Light. "Am I going to Soul Society?" She asks.

"Yes you are Shade, with Me, Dan, Koga, Mars, Kenpachi, Sakura, Byakuya and Yoruichi, everyone I didn't name are staying here to fight any hollows X sends here, also three friends of mine will hopefully appear and help." Light says.

The girl next to Uryu looks up. "What do they look like and what are their names?" She asks.

"One will be all in black but with two snipers on his back named Schwarz but he is normally always late, the next two will come together knowing them, they are Pip he has a hat and eye patch, and the last one is Mark, he has wolf like eyes and red and blue hair, is that all you needed to know U..., sorry don't know your name." Light says making Dan laugh.

"Umiko Ishida." She says.

"ok." Light says as Ulquiorra and Kuro runs in. "Oh right Kuro, Ulquiorra with you're with the team going to Soul Society." Light says as Dan, Koga, Mars, Kenpachi, Sakura, Byakuya, Shade and Yoruichi goes in to the gate to Soul Society.

* * *

 **Soul Society**

The Gotei 13 captains are all waiting for a gate to open. (All captains but Kenpachi and Byakuya but their vice captains are there.) There is also X captain Gin Ichimaru with his draughter Roku who has wavy shoulder length grayish blond hair, she has her eyes closed, she is wearing a shinigami shihakusho that she has slightly open to reveal her chest and a long grey scarf around her neck. The son of Rukia and Ranji, Takeshi Abarai is there who has long black hair that reaches to his back and purple eyes, he also has a tattoo around his neck, that is similar to the ones his father has. He wearing a modified shinigami shihakusho as it's sleeves reach down to his wrist and a white headband tied around his forehead. There is also the draughter of head captain Shunsui Kyoraku, Tsukiko Kyōraku who is the Third seat of squad 1, she has long black hair, which is draped gently over her back and emerald green eyes and has a serious expression on her face.

The gate opens as Mars, Kenpachi, Sakura, Byakuya, Shade and Yoruichi steps out of it. "isn't there more?" Shunsui asks.

"Hollows where waiting so the other three stayed in the dangai to buy us time." Shade says as Sui-feng hugs her.

Mauyuri Kurotsuchi the captain of squad 12 looks up. "Their fighting in the dangai!?" He yells as Dan and Koga comes out looking fine.

"Where's Light?" Sakura asks.

"Still in there." Dan says. "we might want to move back."

They all hear Light yelling something " **SoraKinguHantei!** " Light is thrown out of the dangai with smoke coming off of him.

"You had to use that Light!" Dan laughs.

"I got ride of the hollows so who cares what I used." Light says getting up with no marks on him or his uniform.

"Anyway I think I know how X will blow this place up." Koga says making everyone look at him.

"And how is that Bount?" Mauyuri asks.

"The same where we tried." Koga says.

"X will use the reactors." Light says.

"How many?" Dan asks.

"Five." Light says. "We'll need five teams." Light says as he nearly falls over. "X and his top four guards are already here."

"How?" Kensei asks as a female soul reaper with long messy brown hair, that covers right eye and hazel eyes runs over.

"There are signs of three boys and two girls at the reactors!" The girl yells.

"Are you sure Atsuko?" Tsukiko asks.

"Yes Tsukiko." Atsuko says.

"ok Mars take the east reactor." Light says as Mars nods.

"Why are you giving orders?" Mauyuri asks.

"Because I have a idea who is at what reactor!" Light yells. "Sakura west reactor." Sakura nods.

"what about me?" Dan asks.

"Dan, Koga take the south west reactor." Light tells them. "Shade, Atsuko and Tsukiko take the south east one."

"And the north reactor?" Mauyuri asks. "Will the rest all head there?"

"No." Light says and starts walking to the north. "I will be going alone. the rest of you will take out the hollow that appear or back up one of the others but do not and I mean no matter what come to the north reactor!" Light says disappearing.

"Why did he say that?" Shunsui asks.

"He 100% knows who is there." Dan says before looking up. "so as Light would say may the dragon guard him and give him power, because Light will need it. Let's go Koga." Dan says as he disappears followed by Koga.

"We better head to our reactors." Mars says as he heads to his one.

"Good luck You guys." Sakura says as she goes to her one.

"Let's go you two." Tsukiko tells Atsuko and Shade.

"One sec I need to get my to get one of my mums off of me." Shade says trying to push Sui-feng off.

* * *

 **East reactor**

Mars looks around "I can't see anyone here, so where is this top guard?" He asks.

"Right here." A boy in brown clock with the hood up says as he jumps down.

"Who are you?" Mars asks.

"I am Duke and I am one of lord X's top four." Duke says as he pulls his clock of showing his brown hair and eyes, he is wearing all brown.

"You're only 14?" Mars says.

"I'm a hollow." Duke says as he pulls out his katana that is all brown. "this is ChikyūShēkā."

"That's a zanpakuto!" Mars says as he pulls out KodaiSenshi's sealed form.

"So what!" Duke says as the katana becomes a giant hammer.

"I'll stop you!" Mars yells as he runs at Duke.

* * *

 **West reactor**

Sakura walks to the reactor and sees a girl with long blue hair and blue eyes in a soul reaper uniform with her left arm bleeding is waiting for her. "Help me please." The girl says.

"Are you ok?!" Sakura says as she runs to her.

"Yes but be on guard the one who attacked me is still here." She says.

"Let me look at your arm." Sakura says pulling out a first aid kit.

"ok." The girl says as she tries to move her arm. "AHHHHH!" she yells as Sakura cleans the wound.

"You'll be ok." Sakura says as the girl does a dark smile with out Sakura seeing.

* * *

 **South west reactor**

A boy in a blue clock is laying on the ground with his hood down showing his brown hair and blue eyes. "When will they come!"

"Right now!" Dan yells as he tries to dive kick the boy, but the boy grabs him and throws him away.

"Nice try." The boy says getting up as Koga appears.

"Dan be ready." Koga says.

"Who are you?" Dan asks the boy.

"I'm Sam and I'm 14 and a Hollow." Sam says.

Both Dan pulls out a red dragon scale as Koga pulls out a metal ball.

"Zeige Dich, Dracoeon!" Dan yells as the scale becomes a giant red dragon on all fours, with a pair of wings.

"Zeige Dich, Dalk!" Koga says summoning Dalk.

"You're Bounts?" Sam says as he pulls out a short katana that becomes blue and green spear. "meet your end at the blade of AoUzu." Dracoeon and Dalk go to attack Sam.

* * *

 **South east reactor**

Shade, Atsuko and Tsukiko get to the reactor and sees a girl with green hair wearing red jeans, black fingerless gloves, a blue top and black boots, on her knees with a floating scene before her with a boy with white and red hair with pure red eyes in a white clock. "So Sam and Duke are fighting at their reactors but Rose hasn't been found yet master X?" The girl asks.

"No Dawn but looks like you have some gusts." X says as the scene disappears and Dawn gets up and pulls out a normal katana and turns round her pink eyes glaring at the three before her.

"I take it you're one of the top four then?" Shade asks as she pulls a double edge Tantō with a handle like Sui-Feng's but with a guard shaped like a cat.

"You're guard is a cat?" Dawn asks as Atsuko pulls out a katana with a grey grip and Tsukiko pulls out a katana with a black hilt.

"So what if it is!" Shade yells as she attacks Dawn.

* * *

 **North reactor**

X is siting in a fold out chair drinking some water as Light walks over. "Took your time didn't you Light?" X asks like he was talking to a old friend.

"X!" Light yells as he pulls out Regashī and puts his hand on the blade. "Be reborn in flames, Regashī!" Light yells running his hand over Regashī turning it in to its shikai.

"Guess we're doing it that way." X says as he pulls Bōkyaku out and throws off his clock revealing that he is wearing a white top, white jeans, white fingerless gloves and white shoes all with red trim. "Let your darkness grow, Bōkyaku!" X says turning it in to the pure black halberd.

"I'll stop you!" Light yells running at X.

* * *

 **Back with Sakura and the wounded soul reaper**

"Let's get you to squad four ok." Sakura says as she helps the girl up and starts walking.

"Ok." The girl says as she follows Sakura.

Sakura stops walking when she feels pain in her back and falls to the ground and looks back seeing the girl holding a green handled Wakizashi with a flower shaped guard. "Why?" Sakura asks.

"Why?" The girl says as her hair becomes red. "The name is Rose one of master X's top four fighters." Rose says laughing.

"Shit!" Sakura says getting up as she pulls HanaShojo out. "that's your zanpakuto right?"

"Yes this is NijiTeien." Rose says.

* * *

 **Lightus there you go.**

 **Rose: NijiTeien means rainbow garden in Japanese**

 **Duke: ChikyūShēkā means earth shaker in Japanese**

 **Sam: AoUzu means blue whirlpool in Japanese**

 **Lightus: read and review.**


	5. Densetsu clan

**Bleach Unsealed**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Densetsu clan**

 **Lightus: Hi all.**

* * *

 **With the Captains**

"So who is this Light then?" Mayuri asks.

Shunsui looks up. "I believe that he is part of one of the oldest noble clans."

"And that clan is?" Gin asks.

"The Densetsu clan." Shunsui says.

"The Densetsu clan?" Mayuri asks. "But that's just a myth!"

"No it isn't." Shunsui says. " I knew Light's mother so did Ukitake, her name was Athena."

"So where is she?" Gin asks.

"She was the captain of the legendry squad 14, but she is gone now." Shunsui says.

"So this Light is a member of this Densetsu clan then?" Sui-Feng asks.

"He is. He has the symbol round his neck." Byakuya says.

* * *

 **Light vs X**

Regashī and Bōkyaku clash. "You can't win Light!" X yells.

Light jumps back with cuts all over him. "I can and will!"

"Lets take it to the next level then Light!" X Laughs.

"No." Light says.

"I will then! Bankai!" X yells as Bōkyaku becomes a a pure black monk staff. "KontonBōkyaku!"

* * *

 **Dan and Koga vs Sam**

"Go Dracoeon!" Dan yells as Dracoeon shots fire at Sam who blocks with water and knocks Koga back.

"Is this all you got?" Sam asks sounding bored. "I might as well end this." He says as his sword disappears and he glows a blue.

"Dan he is going Hollow!" Koga yells.

* * *

 **Sakura vs Rose**

"Rainbow garden, that's your zanpakuto's name?" Sakura asks.

"Yes and your is HanaShojo, Flower Maiden." Rose says. "Two flower zanpakuto's how nice." She says as NijiTeien becomes a rainbow sunflower sword.

"Bloom, HanaShojo!" Sakura says as the pollen balls appear again.

"Pollen?" Rose asks then laughs.

* * *

 **Mars vs Duke**

Mars black the hammer with the sealed KodaiSenshi and kicks duke away.

"How are you so powerful!" A bleeding Duke yells.

"I'm Mars Zaraki!" Mars yells cutting Duke in half.

* * *

 **Shade, Atsuko and Tsukiko vs Dawn**

Dawn laughs as she moves out the way of Shade, Atsuko and Tsukiko's attacks. "You're all weak!"

"I am not weak!" Atsuko yells.

"You remind me of someone, but who?" Dawn says.

Shade tries to cut Dawn but kicks her in to Tsukiko sending them in to a wall.

"She is too powerful." Atsuko says.

"Cut the shadows, KageAsashin!" Shade says as her sword becomes two small black blades. "You two go get help!" She tells Atsuko and Tsukiko.

"We can't do that Shade!" Tsukiko yells.

"You can and will!" Shade yells.

"Tsukiko we need help. Let's go." Atsuko says dragging Tsukiko away.

"I'll beat you." Shade says.

* * *

 **Light vs X**

"Bankai! Light yells as Regashī becomes an energy sword with a white handle and a gold energy blade **(Look up the gundam epyon from gundam wing for what it is based on.)** "RoiyaruRegashī!" Light yells.

"Let us dance the dance of death Light!" X says running at Light.

"You're insane!" Light yells.

"So are you!" X laughs.

* * *

 **Shade vs Dawn**

Shade now cut and bleeding alot was able to land a hit on Dawn left cheek. "You ninja bitch!" Dawn yells as she goes to attack but a hand grabs her sword.

"Now Dawn didn't X tell you not to kill unless he said so?" The man behind Dawn asks.

"Shut up." Dawn says.

"Did he not?" The man asks again.

"Yes Aizen master X said not to kill unless I was told to." Dawn says.

"Right where did the other two go?" Aozen asks.

"I don't know." Dawn says.

"I'm still here." Shade says as Aizen pulls out his zanpakuto as Shade closes her eyes.

"Put that away now." Dawn says. "Master X said not to use your Shikai or Bankai."

"I wasn't going to." Aizen says as Shade opens her eyes and sees Aizen get hit in the head. "Do you mind?"

"Leave my baby girl alone!" Sui-Feng yells at Aizen as she runs to Shade. "Shade are you insane you're bleeding so much!"

Atsuko and Tsukiko appears with Gin, Roku and Yoruichi, but Atsuko freezes seeing Aizen.

* * *

 **Mars vs Duke**

The two parts of Duke start to talk. "You think you have beaten me?" He says as he comes back together and becomes a giant glom like hollow.

"Oh SHIT!" Mars yells as he looks at the hollow Duke. "SHIT, SHIT and SHIT!" Mars yells as Duke punches him in to a wall.

* * *

 **Dan and Koga vs Sam**

Sam has become a shark like snake hollow. "This is the form that will kill you!" Sam says as he attack Dalk and Dracoeon.

"Dan we need to fight that thing!" Koga yells as Dalk turn in to a axe and Koga grabs it.

"Right! Dracoeon!" Dan yells.

"Right Dan!" Dracoeon says as he becomes a boring looking red long sword.

* * *

 **Sakura vs Rose**

Sakura is holding her bleeding right arm that looks broken. "I can't win." Sakura says.

"That's right." Rose says before she is cut in the back by something pink.

"Leave my draughter alone." Byakuya says as he uses his shikai to push Rose back.

* * *

 **Light vs X**

Light is laying on the floor with his blood all around him. "I can't beat him!" Light says closing his eyes.

* * *

 **Light's inner world**

Light opens his eyes and looks around seeing a temple before him and turns round to find a humanoid white dragon. "Regashī." Light says.

"Light what is it you need?" Regashī asks.

"I need your true power!" Light yells.

"No!" Regashī says.

"Please!" Light says.

"You lose it and need to train again for it!" Regashī yells.

"I need it to drive back X please! I'll train for it after this!" Light says.

"If you make it Light. You could die if you do this wrong but fine you can use it." Regashī says.

"Thank you Regashī." Light says.

"Use it well Light. Use it now!" Regashī says.

* * *

 **Back to the fight**

Light opens his eyes and sees Regashī holding him up. "Regashī."

"Light say it with me!" Regashī says.

"Say what!" X yells.

" **ZAN...** " Light yells.

" **...KAI!** " Regashī finishes.

"No." X says. "You lost that!"

* * *

 **Mars**

"This power what is that!" Mars says as he gets up and looks at Duke.

"I don't know." Duke says.

* * *

 **Sakura**

"Dad what is that power?" Sakura asks.

"I have no clue." Byakuya says.

"Master X!" Rose yells.

* * *

 **Shade, Atsuko and Tsukiko**

"What is this?" Shade asks.

"I don't know." Atsuko says.

"Master X will beat Light even if Light has more power!" Dawn yells.

* * *

 **Dan and Koga**

"Light is using it!" Dan says.

"Using what!" Sam yells.

"Yes Dan what?" Koga asks.

"Something he lost." Dan says.

* * *

 **Light**

"RegashīKamiRyuOmo!" Light yells as he hold a giant buster sword that can be seen from all over Soul Society.

* * *

 **Captains**

"Head captain what is that!" Mayuri asks.

"I don't know but I know this power." Shunsui says.

"What?" Mayuri asks.

"It's the power of the noble Densetsu clan." Shunsui says.

* * *

 **Lightus: That's all! now the Japanese**

 **Shade: KageAsashin means Shadow Assassin in Japanese**

 **X: Konton means chaos in Japanese making KontonBōkyaku mean Chaos Oblivion**

 **OC, Light:** **Roiyaru means royal in Japanese making RoiyaruRegashī mean Royal Legacy and finally RegashīKamiRyuOmo mean Legacy god dragon lord in Japanese**

 **Lightus: Read and Review.**


End file.
